High life
High life is a song in the show. It is performed by Nelly Furtado and it appears in the episode Night at the gallery as part of the soundtrack. lyrics They say I was always destined for fortune and fame Now that I’ve gotten what I wanted everything’s changed And now I’m living the High life high life I never looked back once I left my hometown High life high life I left behind everybody I know And now I’m singing like La la la la la la la la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la And everybody sings along like La la la la la la la la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la Be careful when you’re wishing for the high life They say you have to come clean with your past to move on All of my dreams have come true but something still feels wrong But I’m still living the High life high life I never looked back once I left my hometown High life high life Said goodbye to everybody I know And now I’m singing like La la la la la la la la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la And everybody sings along like La la la la la la la la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la Be careful when you’re wishing for the high life Everybody’s dreaming of the high life It may look good from the outside But all I really wanted was a good life With a memory reel of all the highlights All I want is to sleep good at night Look myself in the mirror knowing that I live right So when I’m six feet in the ground I’ll be singing like A million dollars in palm Not a worry in the world , that’s everything I want I’m wishing I was there I feel like it’s where I belong I wanna be able to go pay all the bills for my mom And make her smile Pick up my family and take em out On me And my over capacitated bank account Money is all I think about Of my life it’s a highlight Tired of being low I’m ready for the high life Look at me now Look at how I get down Stubs and Wooten on my feet I’m the flyest youngin in town But I’m loosin it My vision has just become an illusion And Now my highlife is low again Struggling to hold it in I was on a mission And messed everything up making all the wrong decisions I know it’s not the end Well then again it might be And it’s sucks god forbid you ever end up like me And now I’m singing like La la la la la la la la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la And everybody sings along like La la la la la la la la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la Be careful when you’re wishing for the high life Be careful when you’re wishing for the high life Be careful when you’re wishing for the high life Be careful when you’re wishing for the high life Category:Songs Category:Background songs Category:Songs in English Category:Songs by Nelly Furtado